


Stretch marks

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Akira hates that he has stretch marks.





	Stretch marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).



“Look at that stomach!”

 

“You're huge!”

 

“Sumo!!”

 

Akira gritted his teeth as the memories of all those names popped up in his head again. 

 

Akira used to be overweight. And he hated it. Name calling, constant poking at his stomach. It was the worst. Years passed and he lost the weight, getting abs in place of his large stomach. He was overcome with relief as he thought he'd never have a large stomach again.

 

Or so he thought. 

 

Akira met a handsome man named Drew Gulak, who was passionate about his life morals and rules. And Akira broke every single one of them. 

 

But as time passed and they got older, and they fell in love. They dated for 3 years before Drew proposed to him while they were in Tokyo together. 2 years later, Akira got pregnant. They had their first child, Keiko. Then a couple of months later, their second child, Hoshimi. Then 4 years later a third child, Emiko. 

 

It was at this time that Akira was…..depressed. Not because of his kids or his relationship, but because he was pregnant three times. 

 

And it wasn't carrying children that was Akira's problem, it was his stomach. His stomach bulged out and he was constantly hungry and he felt horrible. Just like he had when he was overweight. And that brought on panic attacks and sleepless nights and more eating.

 

He never told Drew. He couldn't bring himself to. And he thought things would get better after the kids were born. But it wasn't. Because now he has very visible stretch marks. 

 

Stretch marks that haunted him. He felt fat, unwanted, disgusting--

 

“Akira?”

 

Akira heard Drew's voice, but he didn't respond. He just stared at the ground, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

 

“Akira? Akira. Hey……” Drew said, kneeling down to look at Akira eye-level. “Akira. Answer me babe…..” And he's shaking a bit now, and Akira can feel the cool metal of his wedding ring against his cheek. He slowly looks at Drew, tears falling down his cheeks. “Akira? What's wrong?”

 

“Drew, am i unattractive?” Akira whispers, hiccuping a bit. Drew looks taken aback. He strokes Akira's cheek softly before kissing his tears. He speaks softly to Akira and presses his forehead against his. “Oh Akira…...no…..you're still the most beautiful man i’ve ever laid eyes on. Just like when we first met~”

 

“But I'm not the same as when me met, am I? I used to be a handsome, charismatic, muscular man. And nine years later, I'm an older, less active man with stretch marks. How could you still love me?” Akira sobs, trembling. He expects Drew to look sad, pitiful even. But no. Drew looked pissed. He roughly grabs Akira's face and looks at him fiercely.

 

“Akira Tozawa. I never want to hear you say that again. Nine years ago you stole my heart. And nine years later you still manage to steal my heart everyday when I wake up and see you lying next to me. Your body was perfect to me then, and it’s still perfect to me now. Three kids and nine years later.”

 

Akira stares into Drew's eyes with disbelief, tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. “R-Really…..? Drew I…….” Akira hiccups and sobs, pressing a soft kiss to Drew's lips. “I love you…….god I love you so much Drew…….”

 

Drew smiles against Akira's lips and sighs. “I love you too.” He purrs and sneaks up hand up Akira's shirt, running his fingers up the marks on Akira's stomach. “Stretch marks and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! (Suprise Paige


End file.
